1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus for implementing a 3D image by using a diffraction effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many three-dimensional (3D) movies have been released, and techniques related to 3D image display apparatuses have also been studied a lot. The 3D image display apparatus displays a 3D image based on binocular parallax. 3D image display apparatuses currently used in common employ binocular parallax and provide a left-view image and a right-view image having different points of view to the left eye and the right eye of a viewer, respectively, to enable the viewer to feel a 3D effect. The 3D image display apparatuses may be classified into a glasses-type 3D image display apparatus and a glasses-free 3D image display apparatus.
As the glasses-type 3D image display apparatus, a red-green glasses type is used for movie theaters and a polarized glasses type or a liquid crystal shutter type is used for televisions (TVs). The glasses-free 3D image display apparatus is classified into a barrier type and a lenticular type based on a structure, and is classified into a multi-view rendering type, a volumetric type that displays any information relating to a 3D space in the 3D space in the form of voxels, an integral imaging type that captures images at various angles through compound eyes of insects (e.g., eyes of the housefly) and displays the images reversely, and a holographic type, and a directional backlight unit type based on an image implementation type.